


Finally

by lattelibrapunk



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluffy Smut, Sex, Some Swearing, playful banter, why did we wait so long?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattelibrapunk/pseuds/lattelibrapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy smut about the first time Happy and Toby have sex. While it’s more banter and implied sex, some parts are explicit and there’s some swearing. So, be warned, this is smutty and fluffy and a touch sweary (yes, I just made that up). If you’re into those sorts of things, you might enjoy this ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I’m dedicating this to bluespeckledegg, peekfrean, and sheisagenius who all told me they wanted smut when I asked for ideas on something fluffy to write about Quintis.
> 
> Scorpion and all canon characters belong to CBS.

Toby was the first one awake that morning. The sunlight was streaming in through the blinds and he spotted his dress shirt and trousers in a pile on the floor. He smiled when he saw where Happy’s dress was thrown onto the dresser, her heels abandoned by the door. And Happy, she was peacefully sleeping across his chest.

He thought about everything they went through in the last year in order to get to where they were now. He was deep in thought as his hands played with her dark curls, replaying the events of the last twelve hours. 

“You think too loudly, doc,” she mumbled, opening her eyes and being more awake that he thought she’d be. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” he crooned, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “How’d you sleep?” 

“Awesome, when I actually got to sleep,” she smirked, her leg wrapping around his hips. “Who knew you had such stamina?” 

Taking her hand in his and kissing her palm, he pouted. “I’m hurt you would doubt my lovemaking skills.” 

“Is that what we did, made love?” Her chin rested on his chest and she looked up at him. “I thought we thoroughly fucked each other’s brains out.”

Toby made a face. “That sounds so impersonal, and rather sleazy,” he told her. His hands ran up and down her arms and she let out a soft moan. “And we got very personal last night, not to mention earlier this morning.” 

“You want to get personal right now?” Happy straddled his waist and leaned over him, her hair falling in both of their faces while her hands rested on his chest. “Or are you too tired?” 

“Are you challenging me, Miss Quinn?” His hands held her waist and he flipped her under him. “Because I bet I have you screaming my name within minutes.” 

“And if you don’t?” she asked with an impish grin. 

“Oh, I will,” he stated with arrogance. Arrogance he more than earned last night. 

His lips were at her neck, sucking at the hollow above her clavicle. She gasped, “Who knew you were so good with your mouth?” Her fingers ran though his hair and pulled him closer to her skin, eager for more contact. 

“I’ll have you know I am very good with my hands, too.” Toby’s hands slid down, his thumbs rubbing over the curvature of her hipbones, eliciting the response he wanted when she bucked up. 

“You’re good with your tongue as well, ugh.” Happy rocked against him, his hands holding her still while his lips pressed against her neck, slowly leaving a trail of kisses down her torso. He paid special attention to the valley between her breasts, his hands moving up to brush against them from the sides. Her moans grew louder and his kisses kept moving south. 

One hand slipped between her legs and teasingly made it’s way up to her wet center. Her sharp intake of air when his thumb brushed against her clit pleased him. Circling it with light pressure, his lips were at her neck again. 

“Any minute now and you’ll be screaming my name,” he breathed in her ear. 

“More fucking, less talking,” she groaned, her hand on the back of his neck guiding him to the spot that would drive her over the edge. 

“As you wish,” he whispered. The simultaneous action of his hands and mouth on her body had her screaming his name as promised. Writhing against him, Toby slowly rubbed her clit as she started to come down from her high. 

Her breathing was erratic and she looked at him when his hand pulled away from her to see him licking his fingers. He waggled his eyebrows before leaning over to kiss the side of her face. How he could be so lascivious one moment and then so gentle the next astonished her. 

“Why did we wait so long to do this?” she wondered out loud. 

He was on his side and said, “Because I was waiting for you to make the first move, my dear.” She raised her eyebrows. “I’m a gentleman.” 

“Well, I’m not going anywhere after your performance last night,” she smirked, pulling him down for a kiss. 

Toby didn’t kiss back like he normally did, and she pulled back. “What’s wrong?” The change in him was noticeable and rather worrying. “Are you having second thoughts about us  _now_?” 

Toby sat up and leaned against the headboard, a distant look in his eyes. He shook his head and reached for her but she pulled back. “Don’t leave,” he whispered, such desperation and pain in his voice. 

She smiled slightly as she sat cross-legged, pulling the sheet to cover herself with a feeling of unease she hadn’t felt with him before. “I’m not going anywhere. Talk to me.” 

He nodded, taking as deep breath with his eyes closed. When he let out the breath, he opened his eyes and locked with hers. “Do you see us as only physical?” 

Happy laughed, not a cute giggle or a nervous laugh, but a deep chuckle. Toby looked alarmed until she dropped the sheet and pulled him to her for a kiss. Her hands cupped his face and the emotion she poured into that kiss told him how wrong he was for what he thought. But, being a psychiatrist and Toby, he needed to hear the words, too. 

“Is that a no?” he implored, a smirk on his face as he drank in her glow. 

Swatting his chest, she laughed again. “How could you even ask that?” He shrugged and she rolled her eyes, continuing. “You know, a year ago, this would have sent me running as soon as you fell asleep. But the sun is up, and I am still here. And it isn’t because of the mind-blowing sex.” 

“Then why?” 

Happy tilted her head, and straddled him again. Taking his face between her hands, she spoke. “You want to know the real reason I’m still here?” He nodded, his look so serious she couldn’t help but smile. “I’m in love you.” 

This was the first time those words passed her lips. His eyes shone and she smiled. “I love you, you crazy shrink. I have for a long time now,” she laughed and he grinned, burying his face in her hair. “I love you and I am not going anywhere.” 

That was exactly what he needed to hear. Now he was the one to pull her down for a kiss. Hands in each other’s hair, mouths fighting for dominance, they were on their sides. Rolling Happy onto her back, he caught her lower lip between his teeth and she let out a whimper as he pulled back. “You want me to fuck your brains out now?” 

“No,” she said seriously, her hand on the side of his face. “Make love to me, Toby.” 

And he did, for the rest of the morning.


End file.
